The life of the king and queen of Gotham city
by MoneyForNothing
Summary: An insight in the life of the notorious Joker and his companion Harley Quinn. In my head the characters are a lovely mixture between Mark Hamills Joker/ Arleen Sorkins Harley and the ones from suicide squad. But of course it's up to you -the reader- to decide how they should be portrayed in your mind. Happy reading xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm picking up and re-vamping my old story. I'm going to go through chapter by chapter and re-write them all. I'm not looking to change the story line by much, just trying to improve what's already there. I kind of got stuck on how to continue my story after chapter five, hence why I stopped writing new content but hopefully I will find new inspiration now whilst going over it all once again. I'm also changing it from a crossover between suicide squad and batman to purely batman, but as always – feel free to imagine it however you want to.**

The early morning light flooded the simple bedroom and the two bodies lying warm beneath the covers were to soon come to it.

"Puddin'" Harley nudged the pale man suffocating her with his body. "Puddin' get off" Harley applied a bit more force in order to free herself, causing the sleeping beast to wake from his peaceful slumber in the process.

"Harley what the fuck? It's too early" Joker rumbled. Harley glanced over at their bedside clock, "it is 12.30 puddin'" Harley said.

A few seconds went by then Joker bolted straight up in panic and began untangling himself from the bedsheets.

"Why the rush?" Harley asked confused.

Joker stopped and looked back at her down on the bed, her naked form slightly raised by her elbows, her tussled blonde waves falling down her shoulders. It sure was a sight for sore eyes.

"I have work" he answered "why didn't you wake me up earlier? You know I don't sleep in" Joker asked frustrated.

Harley got up on all fours, causing the blankets to fall off and leaving her naked body completely exposed, and proceeded to crawl to the end of the bed were she stretched her back out like a cat.

"It's Saturday, Puddin'. Most people don't work more than five days a week" Harley countered "You sure you don't want to stay in bed and keep me company?"

Joker let his head roll back on his shoulders on a strangled moan. The thought of staying in bed all day, with or without Harley, was very tempting but he had a whole load of business to go through and it needed to be done.

"Although your proposition is very tempting, and believe me very tempting, I, unlike others –he gave Harley a meaning look- have a business to run and an obligation to make money –which means I have to work."

Harley just stared back at him with pouted full, red, lips and wiggled her butt as extra enticement as she saw his walls slowly break down.

"You little minx" Joker growled and gave into her temptations, moving forward he captured her lips in his and pried her mouth open, snaking his tongue inside and shoving it down her throat. Harley moaned into the kiss and steadied herself by grabbing onto his naked shoulders; feeling his toned muscles flex beneath her petite palms. She let her hands glide down his broad chest as she traced over his erects nipples and circled them with her fingertips. Suddenly Joker grabbed hold of both her wrists and pried them off him as he stepped away breaking their kiss.

"Sorry pumpkin but I really need get to work, be a doll and go make me some coffee huh" he said as he grabbed last days clothes from the floor and proceeded to walk into their en suite bathroom.

Harley sighed and fell face first down onto the bed. Even though she was used to rejection from the Joker by now it still made her just as frustrated. Accepting her defeat she rose from the bed as she heard the shower turn on and Jokers deep humming voice, god what she would do to be in there with him right now. She picked up one of Jokers crisp, white shirts from the floor and a pair of red booty shorts.

"It had to do" she though for herself as she proceeded to dress herself. She wasn't planning on heading out anyway so her appearance didn't matter beyond her Misters standards, and if she knew him right he wouldn't even take notice of what she wore today.

After drying himself off and dressing up he walked to the kitchen in order to retrieve his cup of liquid, black, drug, and found Harley happily whistling to herself as she was preparing two slices of toast. She balanced herself on one leg, having the other supported against the back of her knee, Joker found her stance oddly funny –or stupid, same difference- and laughed to himself as he made his way over towards her and the brewer.

"What's funny?" Harley asked as she poured him and herself a cup of black brew.

"Nothing, you're just standing stupidly" he said light heartedly and picked up his cup and both of the slices of toast.

"Hey! Those where mine!" Harley exclaimed at Joker for taking her toast.

"Were" being the keyword because now they're mine" Joker shot back whilst laughing.

Harley sighed, leaned back against the counter and begun sipping her coffee as she watched Jokers back disappear towards his study. She didn't bother to prepare any more breakfast for herself. In her mind she was good to lose a couple of pounds and should probably skip breakfast anyway, if anything else the black sludge in her cup did a good job of reducing her appetite.

The day rolled on as per usual and after finishing vacuuming the lounge room from top to floor Harley found she felt restless. She decided to go find J and see if he was up for taking a break from work –she already knew he wouldn't but one could always try.

Thick blackout curtains covered the windows; not allowing any natural sunlight to enter the room. The only light source of the room was a simple desk lamp situated amongst the chaos of papers, folders, and deeply stained coffee mugs. The Joker sat at his desk, ferociously scribbling away on one of the many papers blanketing the desktop. All of a sudden a high pitched ringing sound broke the silence and the Joker shifted his focus to the phone going off in his pocket.

"What!" he shouted down the line. Silence fell as the voice on the other end started talking, and the things it had to say did not amuse the Joker. "I thought it was your job to handle this kind of things!" he shouted at the phone. "Then why are you wasting time on this conversation when you could be out there sorting this goddamn mess out?" Joker asked a while later. "*Deep sigh*ok meet you there in 20" Joker finished the call and was just about to head out when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he shouted to who he assumed would be Harley –she always began her route of disturbances by this time a day. Much to his expectations, Harley swung the door open and hopped in.

"I'm heading out now, make sure to have dinner ready when I come home" Joker said as he gave Harley a quick peck on the cheek and left her standing alone in the room.

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time this day, she was bored out of her mind and all she wanted was to spend some quality time with her Puddin'. She threw a quick glance down at his notes trying to make sense of the mess but came up with the conclusion that there wasn't any and she knew better than to touch or try to organize his stuff, therefor she left the room shutting the door behind her.

The hours snailed forward as she lay on the couch switching between the channels every five minutes. When dinner time rolled around she got up and went to the kitchen to flip through the fast food menus. She decided on one of her and J's favourite – Chinese, one could never go wrong with some classic Americanised, deep fried, Chinese food. A while later she heard the front door open, she rushed out to the hall to see who had entered.

"I picked up our food" Joker said as she flew onto him, choking him with her hug. "Harley, watch the food" Joker said as he pried her of off him. 'A simple "welcome home" would've been enough' Joker laughed.

"Nah, I missed you so much, it was way too long since I last touched you" Harley answered with a wide smile.

"My Harley, always over the top" joker said smiling wide at her whilst leading them both in to the lounge area of their home. They sat down in front of the TV watching some low-budget comedy while they tucked in to their food. Harley sat cross legged eating from a piece of fried chicken having sweet-n-sour sauce dripping down her fingers when she noticed Joker staring at her with a thoughtful expression.

"What's up Pud'?" she asked.

"You're so damn messy. Look if you can't eat like proper adults you might as well wear a bib around your neck" he responded with disgust.

Harley put down her food on the almost empty paper plate and made sure she had his full attention before she proceeded to slowly lick the sauce of her fingers.

"I'm sorry Mistah J" she said in a sultry voice.

Joker's lips were slightly parted and his breathing had started to become heavier as Harley ran her tongue over each and every finger, seductively cleaning the spilt sauce off from her fingers. Her hooded eyes were holding his and sparks were flying off in to the heavy air surrounding them.

Filled with confidence from not being bashed about her actions, she moved over and sat down on his lap, straddling him. His hands flew to her hips to steady her and then his mouth instantly crashed hard against hers and he devoured her with his skilful tongue. She could taste the smoky flavour of black coffee and pure tobacco on his tongue, she relished in the love she held for him and suddenly craved more. He squeezed her tiny waist in his big strong hands as he let his hands travel along the lines and curves of her body. She could feel his growing excitement as she grinded down hard against him, then continuing to rock her hips along his.

Joker responded with a strangled moan from deep within his throat and Harley gasped as he thrusted his groin up against her, causing a delicious thrill to run through her body and soul.

Joker suddenly pushed at her ribs causing Harley to whimper and jolt from the direct pain.

"So sensitive", Joker responded on a throaty laugh.

The kiss was broken and they stared deep into each other's eyes as they tried to still their frantic breathing. He could feel the warmth from her breath hit his face and breathed in the scent of artificial bubble gum and fresh strawberry, the heaviness from the sugary scent went straight to his head and he almost felt intoxicated from the sweet aroma.

Harley caught her plush lower lip in between her teeth and pressed down hard on Jokers straining erection. He jolted out of his trance and coughed, his face scrunched together from trying to fight back the waves of pleasure and need that was hitting him. The need; he didn't want to feel it but with Harley he couldn't seem to repress it in the same way as before, it angered him, confused him, and even though he wasn't open to admit it –it intrigued him. Chills went down his spine when Harley traced her sharp, red, nails along the flesh just above the waistband of his pants, she kept on playing her little game whilst smirking sinfully back at her lover.

"Harley" the Joker said warningly. "What daddy?" Harley responded in a mock innocent voice.

Joker didn't like to beg for it; he would never degrade himself to her level but he was now becoming increasingly desperate.

"Harley, be a good girl and don't play around" he tried to sound assertive but his voice came out in raspy breaths.

Harley slowly blinked back at him; her eyes wide, and glossy, and blue… one could easily get lost in those eyes of hers and the Joker always did. Harley firmly grabbed his waistband whilst slowly rising from his lap and dragging the pants down with her. She was happily surprised to notice that he didn't wear any underwear, this causing his rock hard member to instantly spring free.

The Joker looked back at Harley sternly, doing his best not to come right now in front of her; before all the fun had begun. Harley licked her lips seductively whilst dropping down to her knees. The Joker spread his thighs wide apart, inviting her to come closer. Harley sat herself down between his straining thighs, stroking them up and down –feeling the thick veins pulsating beneath his flawless skin. The Joker let out an unwilling whimper, Harley felt her heart flutter and her pulse to increase at the sound. He was really desperate she thought, he wanted her- no, not only that – he needed her.

She decided that she wasn't going to hold back on him any longer, she had tortured him enough already. She grabbed hold of his thick base and applied light pressure, and then she stuck her tongue out and licked all the way from the base to the tip. She proceeded to dip her tongue in the slit of the head and lapped up the dripping pre-cum, in response to her actions the Joker threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly whilst whispering silent prayers to the thin air.

The Joker was tired of her games now and he grabbed the hair at the back of her nape harshly and guided her mouth down his shaft, she took him to the hilt on the first stroke, filling her throat completely with his impressive length.

"Fuck, Harley Fuck" Joker exclaimed, Harley took his words as motivation and continued to take him swiftly whilst he kept on shouting obscenities at her.

His member ran up and down with ease, slippery from saliva and pre-cum. The sound of Harleys throat choking down Jokers thick rod and the wet slaps of his thrust drowned out any other sound in the room, and in this moment they were the only ones existing in life.

She could feel her own arousal pouring out between her thighs but in this moment all that mattered were him and his pleasure. She enjoyed taking care of him; the idea that she could have the clown prince of crime, the most feared villain of Gotham, in such a vulnerable position was pleasure enough for her.

She felt him swell and stiffen in her mouth and knew he was nearing his end. She took him all the way one last time, gagging when his hips uncontrolledly jolted up causing him to harshly push against her and spilling his essence down her throat.

Joker eased up his grip of her hair, trying to steady his breath in between his heavy panting. Harley rose up from her knees and made a show of licking her lips when Joker looked back at her.

"Fuck Harley" he said laughing under his breath, his respond made her giggle. Joker pulled his pants back up and went over to put his arms around Harley.

"I'm exhausted, let's hit the sack" he whispered in her ear. Harley smiled as his hot breath spread across her neck.

"I'm just gonna' clean up dinner then I'll head straight up" she responded. "Be quick, I need you to warm up the bed" he joked and slapped her ass.

"Hey!" Harley exclaimed and rubbed her spanked cheek as she looked back at him with a pout on her face, humour sparkling in her eyes. Joker just smiled and winked at her before turning around and heading for the stairs.

He entered their bedroom, stripped out of his clothing, and crawled up beneath the covers. Because of the poor heating in their establishment the bed was freezing by this time a night and the only thing that could remedy this problem was Harley. Joker hated to admit that he needed her but he also hated sleeping in a cold bed. He soon enough heard the distinct noise of Harley opening then closing the door, and then her light pattering across the carpet. She lay down on her side of the bed, nuzzling up against his chest and gave off a content sigh. Joker stroked her hair back and placed it neatly on the pillow behind her. Harley smiled into his chest and hugged him tighter.

"I love you so much" she said in the softest voice. "I know you do" he responded and carefully placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Good night puddin'" Harley said before drifting of in to the world of dreams. Joker draped his arms around her and hugged her back, wondering if he would ever be able to say those three words back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley woke up feeling cold. Still half asleep she searched the bed for her Puddin'; desperate for him to keep her warm. When she finally realized that she was alone in the bed she shot a glance at the bedside clock, it was only four in the morning. The small shock woke her up completely and she sat up straight, switching on the light and scanning the room for any trace of his disappearance.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar but there were no light coming from the room. In her tired state she tried and failed to come with a logic answer to where he could be. She decided to get out of bed and draped her red silk robe with black lace trimming around her otherwise naked body, and headed downstairs. She saw light coming from the kitchen and followed the dark hallway down towards it, to her surprise and further confusion, she found it empty. At a closer look she could tell someone, and she had a pretty good guess at exactly who, had tried to make coffee but the spilt black muddle and the unfinished cup on the counter told her that they'd failed miserably. Harley paused for a moment and smiled to herself at her Puddins inability to do anything even remotely close to housework. She turned out of the kitchen, ran up the hallway. Stood at the bottom of the staircase she called out for him.

"Puddin'!" she shouted… no response "Mistah J!" she tried Jokers preferable nickname… still no answer. "Joker!"

"No need to yell I'm right here" she turned around instantly and almost crashed against Joker standing in the open doorway holding a blue and silver coloured can.

"Puddin' where've have you been?" Harley asked as she threw her arms around his neck, reaching for his height on her tiptoes.

"At a meeting" he cut short, patting her hair down.

"You know it's four in the morning right? Who the heck plans for a meeting at this hour? " She asked.

"It was rather urgent" he responded.

"Urgent huh? Who was it and what was it for" she asked.

"No one and nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about" he said as he kissed the top of her head and moved away towards the kitchen.

He drowned the last of his energy drink and threw it to the bin.

"Nasty ways of energy those fuckers, thank god for coffee" he said.

"Would you like me to make you a cup?" Harley asked. She felt relieved that he was back home in one piece, and ready to cater to his every need.

"A cup!? Pumpkin I need an entire pot" he said clearly offended.

"One pot coming up" she said on a yawn, suddenly feeling her lack of sleep creeping up on her. She knew better than to complain, her Puddin' had gotten less sleep than her and he had been out securing a living for them both as well. Her mind wandered to Jokers business and the anxiety picked up a fight against her sleepiness. Joker leaned back against the counter as Harley stood in silence pondering over her worries regarding Jokers business work, having the purring sound of the coffee percolating filling the silence.

"Nice robe" joker commented out of nowhere.

"Thanks" Harley hesitated wondering why the sudden compliment. "I've had it for years" she continued, not helping feeling a bit angered for him to notice it first now… did he really pay her that little attention she wondered.

As if reading her mind he answered: "Well to be fair, I pay a lot more attention to what's underneath than the actual thing covering" Joker said with a wink.

Harley tried to look offended but failed, trying in vain to cover her grin against her elbow.

"Harley... are you blushing?" Joker asked teasingly.

Harley just shook her head as she watched him step forward and fill the previous space between them. She reached up and started to play with his collar, biting her lips as she focused on unbuttoning the first few. The Joker looked down at her with a mischievous grin on his face, she noticed and just as she was about to say something he smashed his moth against her; stealing her breath and words. He drew his tongue along her bottom lip, coaxing her to open up and letting him in. Their tongues fought in heat and Harley whimpered as Jokers cold hands stroked up her thighs, a reluctant shiver went up his spine as he felt the lace trimming against his knuckles. He reached up and caressed her buttocks, groaning deeply into their heated kiss and gave her perky butt a good squeeze with his big palms. Harley moaned at his actions and began rubbing her thighs together, trying to soothe the ache that had begun to beat inside of her.

Breaking the kiss he lifted her up on the counter and wasted no time attacking her bared throat, she tilted her head to give him better access as she steadied herself by grabbing a hold of his green strands. The cold marble was a shock for her heated skin at first but she got over it and spread her legs wide for him, exposing herself and her arousal.

"Mistah J…" she panted, squeezing her eyes shut as his cold hand reached between her legs.

"Want me to stop?" Joker mocked, tracing a finger between her wet folds.

"No no no no" she panted desperately.

He stroked his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves causing her to jolt, Joker laughed a throaty laugh at her desperate state… not completely ignoring his own. He slowly entered a finger inside of her, twisting it and coaxing Harley to buck against his hand.

"Always so wet for… and only for _me_ " he mused as he, with his free hand, pulled at the sash causing her robe to fall open and exposing her naked flesh, watching her goose bumps rising from the sudden lack of warmth. _That creamy, white… perfect skin_ –Joker thought in his head as he pulled out of her to knead her breast with both hands. Harley whimpered at the loss of him inside her and was just about to rip him clean of his pants and underwear as they heard a sound and the kitchen door flung open.

Harley screamed and hid herself in Jokers chest whilst he flung his arms around her body, pushing her up against him and trying to hide what was only for his eyes.

"Oh shit! Sorry sir, boss" Rocco, Jokers one and only right hand –the golden henchman, stammered at the sight before him. He had tried to stay away from the thought of the Boss and Harley actually _doing it,_ to be honest the thought of them getting busy actually scared him, but every now and then he walked in on a reminder.

"'Fuck you doing here?" Joker asked, angered and frustrated.

"I always come around at this hour on Sundays" Rocco said, covering his eyes with his hands as Harley fumbled with her robe.

Joker growled out to thin air and began muttering death treats as he buttoned his shirt back up. The appearance of Rocco reminded him of the news he had gotten last day and his thoughts was instantly brought back to work.

"Harley, go away, I need a word in private with Rocco here" he shot him a look and Rocco felt the shivers running down his spine.

"But Puddin'" she whined.

"Don't Puddin me, go take a cold shower or something I don't care" Joker said with authority.

She jumped down the counter with a look of utter disappointment on her face, as she passed by Rocco she couldn't help but to bump into his shoulder and discreetly giving him the finger behind his back. She knew J was just as affected by their moment as she was, and it sure made her feel better to think that he probably was dealing with his own discomfort right now… and he couldn't go take a cold shower to remedy it.

As she skipped up the stairs she imagined finding Rocco beaten blue and yellow after his talk with her Puddin'… her vicious, merciless, strong, and handsome Mistah J… oh no these thoughts sure didn't help with her situation, she shook her blonde curls violently trying to rid herself of the scenes appearing in her head.

Back in the kitchen Joker shifted his pants and showed his hands down the front pockets to disguise his prominent bulge. Rocco had a look of pure horror on his face, since working with the Boss for soon decades he knew the ruthless behaviour of Joker first hand and he would do anything to avoid it.

"Look, let's just forget about what just happened, I'm not particularly happy with you just marching in as you please but I have more important matters to get to" Joker said. Words couldn't describe the revelation Rocco felt after those words, he silently thanked the lord for his mercy as his thoughts diverted to whatever could be more important than his slipup.

Meanwhile her Puddin' was tending to work Harley did herself up and got ready to face the day. She hopped down the stairs and found the rest of J's henchmen hanging out in the lounging area, in lack of better ways to spend her time she decided to join them. Even though the men didn't have much substance to bring to a conversation, Harley still found them entertaining to be around. Their lack of book-smartness resulted in stupidly funny jokes and a certain realness to their unpolished humour.

A while later Joker decided to head downstairs to check up on his men, making sure that none of the dumbasses had set the place on fire or demolished it in any other way. As he entered the lounge he saw his petite Harley girl, one of his most prized possessions, amongst a heap of dirty, dumb and desperate men; in his mind it looked like an opening scene to a low-budget gangbang porno.

"Harley, get your fat ass over here immediately" Joker said sternly, loud enough to be heard above the loud noise of the henchmen.

Harley shot an excusing look at the men she was talking to, they sure would understand that when the Joker called -you responded.

"What's up Puddin'?" she asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Uhm, just hanging out with the guys" Harley answered.

"And why, pleaseee tell me why, are you frolicking around with MY men?! Don't you have better things to do?" he asked, now becoming hysterical.

"Frolicking? Ha!" she laughed at that "I was just _socializing_ , you know since you never have time to. I can't go around becoming more insane than I already am… I'm still human –I still need to interact and actually do stuff. I don't have work to do and I can't go out, what am I supposed to do, just stand staring into a wall all day huh?"

"No but I'm sure there's a ton of housework for you to do, make yourself useful somehow since I'm working today –making sure we have this roof over our heads and food on the table" he retorted.

"I DO! In case you haven't noticed I do all the housework around here, but I do it every single day and there just isn't enough to keep me occupied for twelve hours a day" she tried to explain.

"Well those men out there" he pointed towards the door separating them and the henchmen "are bad men, and I don't want you to spend more time than necessary with them".

"Well you are a very, very, bad man and you still let me spend time with you." Harley changed tactics and decided to make use of her womanly charm, reaching out and stroking his arm as she spoke in a soft voice.

"I am quite bad" he mused to himself, "but I'm the only bad man for you" he stated, tilting her head up by the chin; gazing lustfully into her eyes.

"The one and only" she whispered, reaching up on her toes to gain height against his tall form. Soon their lips locked and Harley sighed contently against his. Joker broke the kiss and stepped back, not wanting things to get too heated and out of hand.

"I got a mission for you Harley" he said, breaking the heat between them. "Why don't you head down the shops and get me something to snack on? You know I need me some sugar to keep the energy flowing" he said enthusiastic.

"Sure thing Mistah J" she sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek before reluctantly heading for the door. Turning around she caught him rubbing at the red lip stain on his cheek where she had kissed him, when he looked blamingly at her she just gave him a cheeky smirk and turned on her heels.

Normally it wasn't safe for her to go out during day time but the area in which they lived was mainly occupied by other criminals and it had become sort of a "no go" zone for most people. A couple blocks down laid a simple supermarket, Harley and Joker had, quickly after their move in, become recognized by the owner and in return for mercy and protection he served them free of charge. Harley picked up the most colourful doughnuts and the softest chocolate chip cookies she could find and made her way back up to their residence. As she entered the building she quickly realised that The Joker had gone back to his study. She placed the goods on a kitchen plate and went up to serve him.

"That's a beautiful sight right there" Joker thought out loud.

Harley giggled and placed the plate down on the desk in front of him.

"This is a lot" Joker said looking down at the gigantic pile of pastry.

"Well I thought we could share" Harley suggested.

"I don't know Harley, I don't want you to be getting fat on me" Joker said.

Harley knew he didn't mean it like that, deep down she knew she was borderline too skinny but she couldn't help the words getting to her. Pushing those nasty thoughts away she picked up a doughnut covered in a thick layer of pink frosting. Biting down she winked at back at Joker.

"Can't we just grow fat together Puddin'?" She suggested jokingly in between bites. He answered with a huff and continued with his scribbling as he dug into one of the cookies.

As Joker kept on tinkering with his work Harley slouched on the sofa at the back of his office, scrolling through the various apps on her phone. She looked up from the device when she noticed a tall figure hovering over her.

"Get up" Joker stated firmly. She rose from her laying position and sat up on the couch. "Get up!" he repeated himself, this time louder. She flew up from the sheer tone of his voice and confusedly asked why the sudden order.

"I have a meeting and you need to get out" he told her as if she was supposed to know. By this time she had become used to his mode swings and weird behaviour so she just accepted it and headed for the door.

"And bring this with you" Harley turned around just in time to watch Joker throw a plate in her way, she thanked gymnastics for her good reflexes as she ducked just in time for the plate to smash against the wall behind her.

"Was that really necessary?!" She asked not thinking about holding back her anger. She quickly realised her mistake as she watched Joker walking towards her, anger oozing from his every pore.

"Did no one ever teach you how to speak to authorities?" he asked as he reached for her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry" her voice quivered with fear but she couldn't help the underlying current of excitement that stiffened her nerves in anticipation. He wrapped his big, right hand, fully around her neck and squeezed; not hard enough to cut out her air supply but still threatening. Tears spilled unwillingly out from her eyes and Joker watched as they travelled down her cheeks. He shook his head from side to side.

"My little Harley, always making a mountain of a molehill" he laughed as he whipped her cheeks clean from tears.

She knew that she wasn't the one who overreacted in this situation but she let it slide, not wanting to cause his mood to take a turn for the worse.

"Yeah, you know silly me" she tried to sound apologising as she made her way for the door.

"Harley, you're not forgetting something?" his voice sent chills up her spine and she froze in place. As she turned she saw him looking down at the shards.

"Oh" she realised that he probably wanted her to clean it up, so she did. The plate had, fortunately, been made of thick ceramic and thus didn't splitter into many pieces, the cuts were few and not too bad. A thorough rinse with soap and water, and some basic band aids were all it took to mender her hands.

Later that night she fell asleep in the arms of _the king of mood swings_ himself, just as if nothing had happened. Some days she just had to be grateful that he hadn't kicked her out on the streets or sold her of to some well-paying drug lord.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire world was sunk in deep sleep, peacefully slumbering into the morning hours; everyone except Harley, She tossed and she turned, not being able to find a position comfortable enough to send her dreaming. Harley mindlessly flung her arms and legs at the sleeping beast known as The Joker and when she heard him growl she realized that she must have woken him up.

"Lay still" he muttered, already falling back to sleep.

For the rest of the night Harley tried, in vein, to catch some well needed sleep but her busy mind and anxiety wouldn't shut up and she lay there in bed with thoughts flying around her; shouting at her how she was doing her life wrong. She suddenly jolted awake from her semi-asleep state when the alarm clock went off, soon after feeling the weight of Joker reaching over and hitting the snooze button as per usual. He was pressed up against her back and as she stretched her stiff limbs she could feel his morning mood pressing up against her backside. She giggled slightly, reaching behind her to stroke him down with the palm of her hand. Joker muttered, now fully awake, and tilted his pelvis up against her harder.

"What are going to do about it?" he whispered in her ear. A chill of excitement went down her spine as his hot breath tickled her neck.

"It's not my problem" she teased, continuing to feel the outlines of his lengthy arousal through his pants.

"It is now."

He grabbed her waist and turned her over, straddling her waist between his thighs. A sudden heavy need settled in the base of her lower stomach and her tried body stirred awake under the sight of his toned abs rippling under his pale skin.

Joker reached down and cupped one of her breast in his hands, pinching her nipple between his fingers as he nibbled his way around her neck, sucking the blood to the surface of her skin. Harley squirmed at his assaults and invited him to settle more comfortable by spreading her thighs wider apart.

His hands left her breasts and as one settled on her waist the other stroked past her stomach. Her breathing came out quicker as he began playing with her panty line, throwing her a devilish grin.

"Please" she barely whispered, she could feel his own excitement pressing up hard against her and it was making her desperate to feel him inside of her.

"Please what?" he teased, reaching beneath the lace material and pleasantly finding her already soaking and ready.

"Oh god" she panted as he entered a long finger inside of her, quickly followed by a second one.

His pace was torturously slow and as she tried to increase the pace by lifting her hips he just tsk: d at her and held her down in place with his other hand.

"Patience my dear" he said with a wicked grin plastered over his face.

He watched her suffer for a while before finally deciding to join in on the fun. He swiftly removed himself from his boxers and a moment later he had ripped her panties clean off from her body. He settled between her thighs and reached forward, probing at her entrance with his erection, and coaxing a desperate moan to escape her lips.

"Do you really want this?" he teased, his eyes burning hot with lust.

"Please daddy, please" she pleaded.

 _Oh what that name did to him_. She was looking back up at him with hooded eyes, parted lips and a look of utter desperation all over her face… _that beautiful face_ he thought to himself, one had to search hard to find a more enchanting look than the one he had right now.

He filled her with one hard thrust, causing her to scream out in pleasure. He leisurely stroked her walls with his thick, veiny length, watching her trash around him… _oh what a sight_.

"Faster" she pleaded between heavy breaths.

"You need to learn patience" he mocked, continuing with his torturous speed, filling her completely with each thrust.

"This is perfect" he bent down and whispered to her ear, taking the opportunity to bite her lobe and dragging it out between his teeth.

"I need it faster, please Mistah…aahhh" she moaned as he hit her right in the cervix.

"Relish in the pleasure" he countered, his thrust now becoming more uncontrolled due to his own need of release.

She was swaying on the edge, her inner walls desperately trying to coax some speed out of him, the pleasure was absolute torture and she knew that if he just would deliver some fast strokes she would be free falling in to total bliss… but no, he held her there, on the brim… balancing on a thin thread of pure ecstasy.

"I need to…" she began but he cut her short by enveloping her mouth and lapping wet licks against her tongue. She took out her frustrations on his mouth, attacking him viciously and drawing blood from his lips.

"I know, I know" he calmed her, regaining control of the kiss and slowing the pace down to match the rhythm of their bodies.

His strokes were becoming more firm and unevenly paced, and as he produced a couple of exact strokes all along _that_ spot inside her she couldn't hold on anymore and fell over the edge. Her quiet whimpers turned into a full on, ear piercing scream as she clamped down on his shaft and released her pent up frustration in a wave of pulsations. Joker followed soon after, her release triggering his own. As he emptied himself inside her she could feel the warm liquid spilling out in her, filling her in complete satisfaction.

"Oh my god" was all she could muster as she was trying to gain control of her laboured breathing and her twitching legs.

"Yes?" Joker asked, heaving with quiet laughter.

She ignored his dry attempts to humor and turned her face into the pillow.

"That was amazing", her voice came out muffled due to the pillow it currently was submerged in.

"I know" Joker said with confidence.

Harley just scoffed at his self-assuredness and braced herself up into a sitting position. She shot a glance at Jokers disheveled state and couldn't help to break out in laughter.

"What?" he asked as he reached for some clean clothes.

"Nothing" she answered, trying but failing to sound serious.

"Harley, tell me" he said in his authority voice.

"Your hairs cute" she smiled and went over to drag her fingers through it.

Joker just shook her off and proceeded to make his way downstairs shouting: "I'm NOT cute" over his shoulder.

She had a good feeling about this day, J had woken in an unusually good mood and if she played her cards right it might just last the entire day. She picked up some clean underwear from the wardrobe and an old t-shirt from the floor before following him down, she had really worked up an appetite this morning and breakfast couldn't come sooner.

The kitchen must have been her favourite room of the entire complex, the natural sunlight spread softly against the white tiled walls and the wooden floors had not been as scratched down as in the other rooms. If her guesses were right this space hadn't been used as much by the previous owners, everything seemed untouched in here whilst everything else in the house had been left worn down and trashed to rubbish. The room had a calming effect on her, it had an aurora of serenity lay over it and for a moment she managed to forget about the dark reality she lived in. In the centre stood a large island with a polished wooden top proudly, it truly gave the room a feel of character. At the island, with his bright green hair contrasting against his pale skin that glowed angelic from the morning light, stood the Joker himself, pouring milk into an empty bowl.

"You can't even prepare a simple bowl of cereal correctly" Harley scowled at him.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"How did you even function before me?" she asked on a light laugh as he proceeded to load an amount of cereal into the bowl of milk.

"You can't pour the milk first, you're supposed to measure out the cereal first and then fill up the milk" she explained.

"I do it my own way" he muttered.

"Just the way you do everything" she mused and reached to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. He shrugged her off and began to eat from his bowl of cereal.

When Harley turned to prepare the most important meal of the day- coffee, she noticed Joker staring with a furrowed brow at her legs, following his eyes down towards her thighs she noticed the remains of his release slowly making its way out of her and down the inside of her leg and she became aware of the sticky feel it had against her skin.

"That's fucking hot" Joker blurted just as Harley was about to reach for the paper towels sat on the countertop.

She turned towards him and didn't get much time to respond before she was thrusted up against the counter. Joker didn't waste any time, pulling her panties to the side and entering her in one harsh blow. A strangled moan escaped through their mouths smashing together and Harley's palms slipped against the stone marble as his thrust threw her off balance. She gingerly steadied herself against his shoulders and as the rapid build-up of a fast orgasm hit her low in the belly she anchored her fingernails down into his flesh.

"Ah!" Joker yelled out on a grunt.

In her fogged vison she could see the dark blood seeping from where her nails were penetrating his shoulders, but she was too far gone to be concerned about that now.

She tried to relax against his manic thrusts… _what a complete turnaround from this morning_ she thought.

Joker continued to ruthlessly slam into her, grunting against her neck as he sucked and bit at her delicate skin. Harley brought her hand up to tug at his scalp, steading herself with a harsh grip on his hair. His animalistic shouts bounced of the kitchen walls as he released with a final deep thrust. Harley followed quickly after, squeezing her thighs against his to try and steady her spasms.

"I think I might need a shower after that" Harley said as she slumped against the counter when Joker pulled away to tuck himself back in to his pants.

Joker's phone went off and he went to answer it. "Yes… yes… no. I know, I know. I'll be there in five." he finished his call and hung up.

"Gotta' go Harls. See you later" he said, giving her a fleeting kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

Harley sighed and proceeded with breakfast, a feeling of emptiness gnawing at her mind.

She knew he had an important job to manage but that didn't help her from feeling the way she did. She loved him and every moment they shared together was precious, especially since they weren't many. She missed him every second he wasn't right by her side, heck sometimes she missed him even when they were in the same room.

An idea suddenly struck her. Filled with determination she rushed out of the kitchen and headed straight to Jokers office.

The door was, as suspected, locked and she had no clue of where he kept the key –probably on him she figured. She hadn't gotten the time to search for a potential spare, instead she went down the corridor to their bedroom and retrieved a hairpin from her dresser.

Being with the Joker had led to the knowledge of many new trick and talents, one of them being lock-picking. Without much trouble she managed to break her way in and she came face to face with the sacred room.

All windows were either bolted shut completely with planks or shaded by heavy black curtains. Because of this the room was completely dark, until Harley found the switch and turned on one of the only two light sources of the room. One single, naked bulb hung from the ceiling and casted its light directly over the large wooden desk seated right in the centre of the room.

She went over to the desk and turned the desk lamp on as well, giving her a clear view of clutter. She began searching through the files and papers that looked to be the newest or of most importance. After searching though his endless mess she finally found what she came for, papers on the work that had occupied him for the latest time. She had to do a double check on the date of the papers, for she couldn't believe what the words in front of her were suggesting.

He was making deals with the penguin.

Harley knew for a fact that Joker and Oswald didn't get along. He had for a long time claimed that the Joker owed him money and had labelled him as a very much unreliable client, whereas Joker had the exact same accusations towards him. Harley of course stood on Jokers side and knew that the fat pike had gotten things wrong and obviously was too unorganized to realise his own mistakes. _One big mess that man_.

Reading through the papers over and over again she came to the conclusion that they were involved in some type of business together, and it didn't seem like any partner were to apologize for past disagreements. They were working on a new project together, working like equals.

Harley struggled to wrap her thoughts around the idea, it sure was something fishy about this and Harley didn't like fish –not in the slightest.

She jumped from her dwellings when the door suddenly opened, panicking like never before she threw the file back down on the desk and backed away as far as possible.

"Harley? How did you get in here?" Joker asked.

"Uhmm… the door was unlocked" Harley stammered, trying to pull her most innocent expression.

"I never forget to lock the door" Joker muttered to himself "but I guess there's a first for everything" he continued.

He didn't sound too mad in Harley's opinion and she eased up a little, still cautious all the same as he might as well be playing games with her, and she very well knew how he enjoyed his games.

"So what brings your pretty little blonde head into my office?" he asked, his tone sounding calm but Harley knew better than to distrust his acting skills.

"I thought I could clean up a bit in your office whilst you were away" she answered, giving herself a mental pat on the shoulder for coming up with the excuse as well as delivering it without stammering.

"You thought you should cease the opportunity to clean my office when I was away?" he said more to himself than to her. "You very well now that I don't like people touching my stuff… especially without my permission" his continued, his voice dripping with maliciousness.

She knew that he had seen through her lie and now she feared for what her punishment would be.

He turned towards her and grabbed a firm hold of her jaw, squeezing just hard enough to inflict a sharp pain.

"Look, I don't have time or the energy to figure out what you were snooping around for." He said, staring intensely into her eyes.

"I know what I currently have on my desk and therefor I will know when somethings missing or has been altered in any way. If I found out something of importance is missing, well then you're in for it" he took a moment to try and gauge a reaction from her but she was frozen in place. Luckily for her she hadn't actually removed anything.

"Still alive?" he laughed, looking down on her still body.

Releasing her jaw he drew back and with full force brought the back of his hand down, slapping her hard against her face. Harley stumbled back from the force and her hand hand flew up to her burning cheek, she couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her face now.

"I... I didn't do anything" she cried.

"You broke in to my office and looked through my stuff. In my book that's something" he shouted back at her.

Not wanting to cause further damage she pushed herself from the wall and rushed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going? I never asked you to leave" Joker asked, his anger lurking behind a façade of calmness.

 _Oh no… is he going to kill me? He can't actually kill me for this… or can he? Fuck he is the Joker you can never know._ Every part of her brain was telling her to run, run far away. But still she turned around and walked back in to the darkness.

"What are you going to do?" she asked on a shaky voice.

"Me, I have work to get done" he said in normal tone of conversation, he proceeded to sit down at his desk and sweep everything to his right before throwing a blueprint up in front of him. He started to scribble his way across the paper, leaving Harley looking at him with utter confusion.

"You want me to stay and watch you work?" she asked carefully.

"Well you always hang around here to watch me work. That's what you like to do aint it?" his mood had done a full 360 turn around, now sounding easy-going and calm. Harley didn't think she was ever going to learn how to keep up with his mood swings; she couldn't get on his levels even with the worst case of PMS.

She went over to the couch and slouched down on it when her stomach growled deeply and she realised just how hungry she really was. Her last proper meal had been last night's dinner.

"Puddin', how do you feel about some Mc Donald's right now?" she asked, praying for him to still be in his good mood.

"That's the best words that have come out of your mouth in a long while" he answered cheerfully.

Harley sighed with relief and continued "I'll go down and notice one of the guys. The usual I presume?"

"That'll be perfect". He answered, a wide smile stretching across his cheeks and brightness in his eyes.

"Puddin'?"

"What?"

"I still love you" she didn't say those words to him as much as she said them to herself. She needed to confirm it for herself; she needed to know that she was still able to say those words out loud.

"I know you do" he answered on a sigh, turning his attention towards the blueprint yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but school and life in general has been HECTIC. I'm also sorry that this chapter is rather short but the next one will be longer and more intense, I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon *thumbs up*. I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone that follows and favourites this story, you guys are my main motivation 3 peace out XX**

* * *

"OK. So what's the deal with Penguin?" Harley asked.

She and Joker were standing in his office, arguing about the fact that he'd gotten home six hours later than he told her he would.

"None of your business" Joker answered shortly.

"I'm your girlfriend I think I deserve to know".

"The only ones I share classified business with are Rocco and Johnny".

"And me! Don't you understand? I'm worried about you!" she pleaded.

"And that's just the reason I won't tell you". He was getting angry now.

"Is it going to be dangerous?" she asked.

He paused and thought for a while. He could tell her no and be done with it but at the same time he would be lying, not that he had any problem lying to her just that she would see right through it, she knew damn well it was going to be dangerous.

"Danger follows me like a shadow" he finally answered on a sigh.

"Then I hope this fight will go down in broiling daylight".

He laughed at her statement and reached for her arm, pulling her to him. She sighed, closed her eyes, and relished in the secure feeling of his strong arms surrounding her. She felt her body relax in his grip and rested her head against his shoulder as she stroked his bicep up and down.

"I would feel much more relaxed if you would just tell me Pud'" she said in a soft voice.

"As I already said; it's none of your business" he growled, pulling away from her.

"Why do you feel so strongly about keeping this a secret from me?" she asked, scowling at him.

"Just trust me Harley it's for your own best." his patience now wearing thin.

"Trust you? TRUST YOU? How in god's name do you expect me to trust you when you've done nothing but hide information from me?"

"HIDE INFORMATION!? Harley you know more about me than any other person walking this goddamn earth! I've told you my deepest, darkest secrets, and you count that as 'nothing'".

"That was before! Nowadays all you tell me is what to do!"

His patience with her was long gone by now and he pounced on her grabbing her by the throat, squeezing just enough for her to struggle for breath but not enough for it to kill her.

"I'm warning you Harley. If you don't cut this crap out right about now, I will cut your head clean off."

His voice sent shivers through her and he forced her to make eye contact with his piercing green globes of fire. His eyes screamed anger and made her fear for her life. His grip around her throat tightened and she grasped his wrist trying to pull him off of her.

"Mistah J" she gasped as she was running short on air.

He let go of her and threw her to the ground. She landed on her tailbone and bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out the piercing pain, small tears began to form along her waterline and she tried her best to hold back the rivers as her lip leaked red.

"I… I'm so sorry Puddin'" she sniffled.

"You need to learn to show some respect for me Harley" he said rolling his jaw.

"I do respect you, it's just…. It's just"

"It's just what? If you really do respect me it should reflect on you behaviour."

"I'm sorry; I just want to know what's going on in your life especially when you're not around".

He sighed and relaxed, realizing that there was no point in arguing anymore. He bent down and helped her of the floor and seated her on the edge of his desk. He noticed her busted lip and wiped the blood away with his thumb, he was looking down at it for a while before bringing it to his lips and tasting her in his mouth. The metallic taste brought calm over him and he hummed in pleasure at the sweet taste of pure energy. She stared back at him in fascination, all innocent and pretty with her tussled blonde hair and pale face, and suddenly he an idea hit him.

"How about you come with me?" he asked

"What?" she asked confused, thrown out of her trance.

"I'm having a business dinner later tonight, if you want to you can follow and see for yourself what I'm up to. But I warn you these meetings are dreadfully boring".

"Do you really want me there?"

"If I'm lucky your presence might make things move along faster" he smiled at her.

"Of course I will come" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck in absolute joy.

* * *

Evening time rolled around and the couple was speeding their way through the streets of Gotham towards the Iceberg lounge. Harley was dressed in a short, form fitting, black dress which Joker had dismissed at first for being too revealing but after a bit of female persuasion Harley was on her way in her dress of choice.

They pulled up at the back and entered through the secluded, private, entrance from which they were directed straight towards a private booth in the back of the club. The booth consisted of a large rounded table in solid ice, encircled by a plush sofa clad in dark blue velvet and frosted walls securing the privacy.

"Pleasure to have you here" a thick, tanned man with deep eyes told Joker as he shook his hand.

"And pleasure to see you here as well miss Quinn" he reached for Harleys free hand, that wasn't firmly placed in the crook of Jokers arm, and kissed it.

"Hands off" Joker growled as he shot the man a warning glare before taking his seat.

Harley giggled inwardly at his adorable protectiveness and stroked his thigh under the table to remind him that she still belonged to him.

She felt his thigh flex and tense and looked up to see a cloud of lust forming at the back of his gaze. She gave him a sly smirk and he shot daggers at her while she continued to stroke higher up on his leg. He caught her wrist in his hand and placed it firmly in her lap before turning away to acknowledge the entourage sat around the table. Harley turned to face the rest as well, now with a smile on her face knowing how she could turn up the mood at this dinner.

"No hard feelings J". The man threw his hands up in mock surrender and took sat down as well.

 _Well some hard feelings_ , Harley thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cobblepot wasn't able to make it" another man told the group seated around the table.

"Then what the hell are we doing here then? Doesn't he realize the value of my time?" Spoke the only other woman there. She was dressed in a bright green dress with a plunging neckline that showed off her busty cleavage. Her hair came down in heavy, deep red waves, and pooled along her curvaceous body and her eyes and skin were coloured brightly by the chlorophyll streaming through her cells.

"I will be speaking on the behalf of my boss tonight, and I will make sure to forward everything said tonight" the man explained.

The dinner meeting rolled on and Harley began understanding just what Joker meant, every exchanged sentence seemed protracted and sounded utterly business formal. She would ask J if they could leave early but he was occupied by a deep conversation with the man next to him.

"Harley, what do you think?" The fiery redhead asked.

"Huh?" Harley was caught off guard when she wasn't expecting to be spoken to.

"What do you prefer, semi-or fully automatic?"

"Gee Red I don't know depends on the situation" Harley answered slightly confused. "But personally I don't think I'm strong enough to hold back a fully automatic machine gun".

"All I'm saying is that I don't think it would be all that wise to shot the place down with machine guns. We should focus on making it a quick and clean fight instead." The woman known as Poison Ivy said.

"What's the fun in that?" Joker asked in a mix of disappointment and irritation.

"I agree with Ivy. We're dealing with a dangerous set of men and we wouldn't wanna' further complicate the situation" Penguins henchman said.

"Y'all are just a bunch of buzzkills" Joker muttered, pouting his lips and slouching slightly like a spoilt kid who didn't get his way.

Harley saw her opportunity and embraced Joker, ensuring him that she in fact wasn't a buzzkill and would've loved to see him go on a rampage with the machinegun.

The rest just ignored his childish displays and continued planning.

"It was nice to see you tonight. It was a long time since we last hung out" Ivy said to Harley when they stood outside saying their goodbyes before heading home.

"Yeah we totally need to catch up some time, I've missed you Red" Harley confessed.

"Really? Me too!" Red felt flattered; some days she thought the only one Harley cared about was Joker, it was nice knowing she still had a friend in Harley.

"How about we head out for drinks and shit talk tomorrow night?" Ivy asked excitedly.

"Sounds great, I'll just check with Puddin' first but I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"Yeah, I'll give you a call tomorrow so we can discuss time and place" Ivy said with a smile. Inwardly she hoped Harley would forget about asking J, she in difference from Harley wasn't so sure about J letting his girlfriend go out at night, especially not with her.

* * *

"Uhm Puddin'?" Harley cleared her throat.

"Mm" he answered distracted by his own reflection in the mirror as he was adding more Brylcreem to his untamed morning hair.

"I was thinking…"

"I thought it smelled like burnt lint" he joked under his breath.

"Hey!" Harley hit him playfully on the shoulder and tried to give him a stern look but failed at his contagious bright smile.

"You know I spend a lot of time here at home and I don't go out that much…"

"We went out just last night" he said, knowing where this was going

"Yeah and that was the first time in a very long time… and it was a quite boring dinner".

"I told you it was going to be boring".

"Yes, yes I know but that's why I would like to go out and actually enjoy myself".

"You don't enjoy staying at home with me?"

"Of course I do Puddin', more than anything but we both know that I'll only bother you and I thought I might give you a small break from my annoying ways". She was looking straight at him with her big baby blues and a small pout on her plump lips.

"Just spit it out" he groaned.

*deep breath*"I was thinking that me and Red might go out tonight, catch up some. I promise I won't drink or anything, just having some girls time".

A big 'NO' was plastered all over his face and she kicked in the next gear, serving him some puppy face realness she begged him as if her life depended on it.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty with sugar on top, pleaseeeee. Please daddy" she blinked up at him.

He knew he couldn't say no to that face and he groaned at his own weakness as he muttered a vague "sure" under his breath.

"Thank you Thank you Thank youuuuu" she squealed as she threw herself at him, squeezing the life out of him with her hug.

"Yeah, yeah don't make me change my mind" he growled as he tried to pry open her iron grip.

"But you're not drinking or taking anything and you'll be escorted by one of my men whom will also keep an eye on you" he stated sternly.

"Yes, boss yes" she saluted him.

 _That woman has me wrapped around her goddamn finger,_ Joker thought as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes Red it's on." Harley spoke down the phone later that day.

"I know, even though he doesn't believe it I have him tightly wrapped around my finger" Harley giggled as she eyed down her hand.

"Gotta' go Red I need to fix my manicure, see you later then". Harley hung up and jumped up from the sofa in hunt for her favourite nail polish.


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you don't wanna stay at home with me?" Joker teased Harley as she was leaving for a night out with Ivy.

"Don't worry I'm going to miss you Pud', but I'm also going to be enjoying myself and talking trash with Red" she reassured him.

"I'm sure I could make you _really_ enjoy yourself" he whispered seductively.

Her knees went weak from the hot air brushing against her ear and the way his hands stroked up her sides. She took hold of his wrist and placed them firmly against his chest whilst giving him a stern look, he raised a suggestive eyebrow and she sighed and shook her head as she was reaching behind her to open the car door.

"I just don't want a bunch of sleezeballs bothering you" he admitted, pulling her hips to him.

She caught her breath when she felt him brush against her bare inner thigh and she damned herself for the itch that settled between her legs. He clearly knew the effect he had on her and he gave her a sly smirk as he looked down at her lustful gaze.

"Reds waiting" she cleared her throat.

"At least take this with you" he reached for his shoulder holster and handed her his own personalized gun.

"Wow, thank you" Harley looked down at the gun in awe, admiring the fine lines and shiny metal of the powerful firearm, her fingers tracing the embedded classic card joker on the handle.

"Be careful with it though, not careful using it no, shoot everyone for all I care, but you know… be careful not to scratch it or break it"

"I promise I'll treat it as a treasure". She said as she stuffed it down her handbag.

"Bye, I'll see you later" she pecked his cheek before taking her seat in the back of the black and gold Bentley.

"Remember no drinking and look out for yourself!" Joker yelled as the car was rolling down the driveway.

"He's really protective of you, you know that right?" Rocco, Jokers right hand and the current driver of the car, said.

"I know" Harley scoffed but smiled.

"He's never cared about anyone before you, he didn't care about people getting themselves in trouble or even dying, not even the men working for him. In his life people are just puppets, filler extras, and expendable. I've never seen him value life as much as yours, not even his own".

The following silence left room for loud thoughts, and Harley looked out at the dark backstreet passing by, letting his words settle.

"Yeah, I forget sometimes but deep down I always know". She smiled down at her knotted hands in her lap, reflecting over The Joker and her love for him… and his supposed love for her.

* * *

She met up with Red right outside the club and almost tripped her over with a power hug.

"Ready to get hammered and dance our asses off?" Ivy asked with a laugh as they both cut their way through the line. Luckily Ivy had had a few _nightly_ _meetups_ with the bouncer over the past month and they both were invited straight in without payment.

All memory of Jokers rules against drinking were long forgotten as Harley noticed tonight's offer on pink martinis.

A couple hours later the blonde and the red head were bent over laughing at their table littered with martini glasses and mojito soaked mint leaves.

"My ankle sprained pretty badly but I guess I got lucky, I don't think he could pee normally for about a week."

"Harley, I don't want to hear about your sex stories with the clown" Ivy exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face.

"But you tell me all the details about you and Harvey" Harley giggled.

"Well, I and two-faced-bitch-boy is history now" she retorted.

"For good?" Harley grinned knowing the on and off's of Harvey's and her friends relationship.

"For good" Ivy confirmed, raising her glass to the statement and clinked it against Harley's empty one.

"Talking about single life" Ivy nodded towards a man hunched over the bar, bulky muscles ripping under his shirt and tattoos covering all visible skin.

"I'm going to go fix me a warm bed for the night" she winked at Harley and began her stumbling way towards the bar.

Harley watched her friend as she was flirting her way through the conversation and then saw them leaving the club together, practically already jumping each other. She realized that she was on her own now and that she should probably call it a night and get as much sleep as possible before having to get up the next day.

She knew she was supposed to call either Rocco or Joker or any of the henchmen to come pick her up but her intoxicated brain couldn't figure out how to unlock her phone and she figured it was early enough to safely walk home. At the moment she was more concerned of putting one foot in front of the other rather than what was lurking in the shadows. Her vision was foggy and the swaying of her drunken mind made her motion sick. She leaned against a building, pushing the bile back her throat before attempting to walk home again.

She thought she had slipped and fell but soon realized that she was being carried. She tried to fight whatever was holding her but before she knew it she was placed in the trunk of a car and it all soon went black.

The clocked flashed 2 in the morning and Joker was pacing his office with quick steps as he tried to call Harley for the tenth time. He stopped to take a deep breath and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. _Oh that girl is in for such a spanking when she finally gets her disobedient as home_ he thought. _Wait, why should he patiently wait for her… she was the one out enjoying herself on the expense of his patience and she couldn't even pick up her goddamn phone?!_ Now he was going to go straight to the club and bring her home himself and then punish her for making him do so.

He was laughing at all the ways possible for him to punish her all the way to the club but upon entering the laughter subsided as he soon realized the absence of his Harley.

"You _thought_ you saw her leave?"

"Y…ye..s" A frail, young brunette waitress stammered as Joker held a crushing grip around her wrist.

He growled darkly and disjointed her wrist by twisting it back sharply before realizing her.

He stomped outside and looked down the empty road ahead, he raised his gun and shot a dumpster bin and then went off at the streetlight above him, laughing distressingly whilst doing so. Releasing his anger on his surroundings cleared his mind and an idea struck him. He had implanted a tracking device in Harley's phone when they first met and he praised himself for his own genius.

* * *

She opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by a bright light. The room stench of death and acid, and after a short moment she realized that she was laying on a cold and hard surface. She attempted to open her eyes a second time and now when her eyes had adjusted to the light she could make out her surroundings. The walls and floor was of the same sort, dirty white, clinker tiles and the room was completely empty of furniture expect a dusty old sink that seemed to be leaking and a broken tub smeared in dark gore.

Her mind was still foggy and she struggled to make sense of the situation, the last things she remembered was Red chatting up some dude and then it all went black. She didn't know if she was supposed to be scared or worried or if this was dream or not. Her train of thought was cut short when a door creaked behind her.

Heavy footsteps enter the room from behind her and soon enough a man is crouched over her.

"What a pretty little thing you are" the man says creepily.

His face is swollen and heavily scarred, greasy black strands of hair is clinging to his balding scalp, and when he exposes his yellowed, broken, teeth a rotten stank leaves his mouth.

"Wish I could say the same for you" she retorts with a disgusted look on her face.

"Feisty to" he chuckles.

"Why am I here?" she asks, desperately trying to remember how she got here.

"I've been watching you for a long time Miss Quinn and tonight when I saw you walk down the mean roads all alone I just couldn't help myself. You see, I saved you."

"I don't need saving, I can handle myself just fine" She spits.

"Oh but you do. You needed to be saved from you own life, you're free now… free from the madman that held you hostage".

It all dawns on her now and she pushes herself up from the floor.

"He freed me from the chains of society and I will never be as free as I am when I'm with him".

"Is that what he told you?" he says in pity. "Poor, poor girl" he coos as his hands reach out for her. She tries to bat him away but he's much stronger and heavier, he grabs hold of her wrists in one hand as the other reaches for her waist.

"Get off me!" she struggles but he has her locked in an iron grip.

She goes for the basics and shoves her knee up his between his legs. As the man falls to the hard floor with a loud thud and curses whilst curling into fetal position a loud clapping echoes of the walls. Harley turns around and her heart stops when she spots her Puddin' standing in the doorway.

She runs to him and almost knocks him out as she sobs into his warm chest.

"Ya, ya get off of me" he mutters trying to sound annoyed whilst prying her off him.

"How did you find me?" she blinks up at him with pooling blues.

"Intuition" he says, holding her to him.

He places a finger under her chin and tilts her face up before lightly brushing his lips against hers. She pushes up against him and locks her hands in his hair to steady her as the kiss intensifies. A sound from behind them interrupts them and they both turn to look at the man rising from the floor.

"Don't do it Harley" he warns her.

Joker takes a quick look at her to insure himself that she isn't falling for the man's tricks before firing a sharp shot to man's knee. He falls to the floor yet again and screams loudly as another bullet hits his right shoulder. The couple walks up to the bloody mess of a man and stares down at the sad sight that he is.

"Is it that difficult to keep those chubby hands from touching other people's stuff?" Joker asks, shaking his head from side to side.

"You don't deserve her" he bravely spits back.

"Oh that I already know" he chuckles. "But she still belongs to me".

Joker follows the man's gaze and notices the way he looks at Harley and her only, this only cause more laughter to erupt and he bends down to the man forcing him to look at him instead.

"I suppose you think that you're a better candidate for _my_ girl?" he asks, his voice dripping in venom.

"I…I… ye…yee..yes" the man stutters in fear.

Now The Joker breaks out in a full fit of laughter and an eerie aura sets in the room.

"Let's just kill him off and get back home" Harley pleads, rubbing his arm trying to calm him down.

"Oh but I have other plans" he says wickedly.

He notices Harley's confused face and chuckle deeply.

"I think my little harlequin is still deemed to be punished for obeying me" he's tone of voice sending shivers through her body.

"I'm sorry daddy, but it wasn't my fault". She pouts her lips and flicker her eyelashes at him, feign innocence.

"No, nothing ever is" he says sarcastically.

Before Harley can speak up his lips is on hers and lust lay heavily in the air.

A tired whimper brings them back to reality and an idea hits The Joker.

"How about we throw him one last show before he dies, give him something he really wishes for" he sneers down at the body, kicking at his busted knee just to watch him curl up and squeal.

Harley quickly catches on Jokers idea when he brings her in for another scorching kiss.

"You sure about this Pud'?" she asks when pulling away for air.

"You don't want me?" Joker asks in mock offended.

With those words all thought of the situation is forgotten and Harley throws herself in for another suffocating kiss.

"So easy" he thinks out loud, luckily for him it only comes out in a dull whisper and Harley doesn't acknowledge it.

Her lips stray from his mouth and makes their way along his jaw before nibbling at his throat. His hands travel up her dress and cup her bum, squeezing it before playfully slapping one cheek. She yelps as the vibration sends a jolt of pleasure through her and a warm feeling settles in her stomach.

Her short fingers are fervently working on the buttons of his shirt and as it comes off fully she takes a moment to appreciate his taunt abs tensing underneath his flesh. Her gaze follows each and every line of tattoos marbling his perfect pale skin, bending and moving with each flex of his muscles.

Suddenly she is grabbed and brought down to the floor, his body towering over her. Her dress is discarded in one quick move and Joker growls in appreciation when he notices that she isn't wearing a bra. Her nipples are already erect from the chill air but he still teases them to tighten even more with the silver grill on his teeth. She whimpers and arches her back as the cold metal envelopes her sensitive bud but moans when she feels a warm flood of lust between her legs.

She moves her hands down to work on his belt whilst his teeth bite down on her neck, bruising and sucking causing the blood to surface. She whimpers in anticipation when she feels his length resting against her thigh and he emphasizes the excitement by thrusting up, pressing his aching hard on against her soaked cunt earing himself a broken moan and scratches down his back.

He lightly brushes his fingers against her panty line causing her hips to jolt up before ripping them clean off of her. His chuckle comes out thick with lust when he feels just how wet she is for him.

"I've seemed to found myself a little exhibitionist" he muses.

He looks over his shoulder to check on their audience and a feeling mixed with jealousy and power hits him when he notices the man's desperate face expression. He looks down at the woman beneath him as he takes himself in his hand and teases her opening. Her eyes are firmly locked on him, pure desperate lust swarming them, her lips slightly parted, and her chest heaving quickly.

"Please" she pleads and blinks her eyes, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill.

"Beg properly" he orders.

"Pretty please… aghh!..Daddy"

Her body tenses as he pushes himself, inch by inch, inside of her tight warmth. Her walls struggle and he know it hurts her to some degree but it doesn't take long before she's begging him for more and faster.

A thin sheen of sweat covers his chest and a single droplet threatens to spill from his upper lip. Harley tangles her hand in his hair and brings his face down to hers, licking the sweat from his upper lip and earning herself a tug on her lip.

The sound from their wet bodies colliding and sliding against each other is bouncing off the walls and mixes with the grunts and moans emitting from them both.

Meantime the dying man on the ground is struggling against ignoring and looking at the captivating scene in front of him.

"Jealous?" Joker taunts the man, grinning wickedly as he delivered an extra hard thrust causing Harley to groan loudly in pleasure.

She proceeds to bring her legs around his waist and push him down deeper inside her. He laughs at her desperation and gives her what she wants. Forcing his incredible length all the way inside her and reaching the very end of her, causing her to whimper in slight discomfort.

"Ahh… shit" Joker can feel how he is nearing his end but he need to bring Harley down with him.

Trying to refocus from the pleasure he pushes up and hit her g-spot right on, causing her to yell his name and squeeze him tightly. He can barely move inside of her now because of the way her walls tighten around him on each stroke. He spreads her legs wider and continues to stroke past her g-spot and hits her cervix hard on each thrust, bringing his hand down to rub her clit.

The sensation of his fingers rolling her bud of nerves makes her head spin and she's now trashing all around him trying to comprehend the pleasure hitting her.

"Fucking hell" she exclaims as she rides out her orgasm around him, panting and pulsating beneath him. He releases on a grunt the second she's done and falls on top her.

"Shows over" Joker announces after getting dressed and ready to leave.

He shoots the man twice in between the eyes and proceeds to call out "curtain call" followed by loud laughter.

"Let's go home" he tells Harley and then leads her out of the building to the car.

"You know what Puddin'? That was the best punishment ever" Harley giggles as they're entering the car.

"Oh, that wasn't your punishment" he says as he's revving up the engine.

"So I'm not getting punished?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm a man of surprise, you won't see me coming when I choose to attack" he explains, shifting gear and accelerating down the dark streets of suburban Gotham.


End file.
